The School Trip
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: If my children and grandchildren would ask how I had met their father or grandfather, I would always tell them this story. It was a long long time ago, but I still remember how I met him for the first time. Love story between Kai an Jinora in a world without bending.


**A/N: Written for Pro - Bending Circuit season 3 semifinals.**

 **My prompts: School field trip, cotton candy and Jinora.**

 **Position** **: Earthbender**

 **Team: Future Industries Fire Ferrets**

 **Word count: 1489**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I don't own The Legend of Korra. I never had the idea to create it or it's precessor Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Everytime, my children and grandchildren would ask how I had met their father or grandfather, I would always tell them this story. It was a long long time ago, but I still remember how I met him for the first time.

It was on a trip to Varrickland. I know, not a lot of people know it today since it was shut down years ago, apparently do to some skandal. However this is not the point here. I met Kai on this school trip and even today I do not regret coming to this trip, even though some things went really wrong...

"Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan wake up, or you gonna be late!"

I groaned upon hearing the voice of our mother. Couldn't she just leave me alone? I didn't want to go to this stupid trip anyway. It would be the same as always; everyone running around withthe teachers not being in control of anything, the younger kids being annoying and the older kids being bored from having seen all the attractions so often. Me being one of the latter. The door next to mine opened and slow, tired footsteps slouched past my room. It was her first trip to Varrickland, so she should have actually been more excited about it, bouncing around like she usually did and bubbling stuff that didn't make any sense.

"Jinora, Meelo, Rohan come down, I made pancakes. Hurry before Ikki and your father eat them all!"

The door next to Ikkis room burst open and the trampeling of two pair of feet could be heard. My two brothers shared a room, probably not one of the best ideas of mum and dad. I wasn't in their room often, but whenever I did happen togo in there it was a pure chaos. Clothes and things I didn't want to know what they were lay carelessly strewn across the floor and the smell was terrible.

Groaning I stood up myself, got dressed and went downstairs. I wasn't really excited for today, as I had aleady been to Varrickland several times. However this year there was something new about it. This year our school was decided to go to the yearly science day for the first time. They haven't done this before since our city was very small. We only had on school building for all grades from the lowest to the highest, a few shops and restaurants, one kindergarden and one train station, by which the trains stopped only every one and a half hour. Basically you could say there were more woods and cows around our town then people living there. Being a teen of 14 years I never really understood why my parents would move in this lazy sleepy town. But being 84 now I understand that they did it in order to raise us peacefully in a quiet enviroment.

"Where's Korra?" I asked upon arriving downstairs and noticing the absence of our chaperone.

"Where is Korra?" I questioned, while sitting down and shoving pancakes on my plate.

"She's visiting Asami in the hospital. Thepoor girl had food poisoning from a fish dish." came the answer from my mother.

...

After a quick breakfast it was finally time to leave mum brought our brothers to school and kindergarden and me and Ikki to the bus station where we would meet up with our classmates. Soon the bus, bringing us safely to Varrickland arrived. Okay, safely being the wrong word. Our bus driver was the old half blind Ms. Toph Beifong. I know what you're thinking 'Which sane person would ever let a half blind (possibly full blind) person drive a bus with children? Well it's a long story. However she did have a drivers license. Belive me I checked. It was a long and loud bus drive. The younger kids were screaming and shouting. You could tell it was going on Ms. Beifongs nerves. The old woman was probably glad when she finally dropped us off at the amusment park.

They gattered all students in an area and explained what they needed to do. Groans because off the work they would have to do on a school off day and cheers of excitedment were heared through the crowd (of course unheard by the teachers and organizers). All of us scrambled off in different directions to do the tasks we were told to.

"Hey there beauty, how's it going?" came an flirtous voice from above me.

I looked up from my kneeling position on the floor, where I was scribbeling in my notebook.

"What do you want?" I groaned annoyed. What did this strange boy want? I have never seen him, so he must have been from another school.

"Hey why so unfriendly? I was just being polite..."

"Didn't you hear the tone in her voice? She wants you to leave her alone!" came an angry voice.

I looked up again only to see a cute ( wait did I say cute?!) marching over to the boys. He seemed to know them, judging from the way he talked to them. And it seemed to work, after a few minutes the other boys went off.

"My classmates haven't bothered you, right" he spoke reaching a hand down to help me up. Wait, he wasn't thinking that they were doing something bad to me, right? Still, I took his hand, as I didn't want to seem impolite.

"So, you're from another school, right? What's your name? Mine's Kai." he introduced himself.

I was still stunned. Why would a handsome looking boy like him talk to me? Especially in this soothing, sweet, gentle voice.

"I'm Jinora." I found myself saying.

"Nice name. So...you wanna check out the attractions? All this math is getting so boring. Let's do something exciting." he said, already dragging me along.

I could only nod in agreement, as he dragged me away to various attractions and food stands. The math and science was all forgotten now, as we sat under a tree eating cotton candy and laughing. He was fun and nice and we talked and talked and forgot to watch our surroundings. Well, almost I could swear that I saw our chaperone Korra following us in secret. What was she planning now? Hasn't she caused enough mischief when she was younger?

...

The time in the amusement park went by in a blur and soon it was time to go. However Kai said he would have a surprise for me. Two tickets for 'The ride of Destiny' a fun, advebtues ride where you would sit in a boot with a partner and then you choose where the ride goes. Basically, you could live out your whole dream life, simply by deciding which way to go. I never questioned how he got them. (Though I'm convinced Korras had something to do with it)

We went in there and I should have known something would go wrong now, like it did in this cheesy romantic movies and novels. The ride began fun and looked like it would be an adventure (which it somhow ended up being). During the ride in the 'How many babies will you get?' section, our boat got stuck. And not just ours, the whole ride stopped moving. Inwardly I groaned. We would be late and get into so much trouble with our head teachers. Minutes passed. Minutes of silence. When was this ride going to work again?!

"Uhmm...hey Jin?" interupted me Kai

I turned my head to him and he continued: "I know I only know you for a few hours, but..." and then he kissed me. Me! Yes and it felt so good. Unfortunatly we were interupted by cooing 'Aww' and 'How cuuute' sounds. The workers of Varrickland and amongst them I could swear that I saw a certain familiar person dissapear. It turned out that we didn't got into so much trouble since there was a "failure" as they called it in our attraction. The park would pay us both back the money for the ride.

So now, how did it go on with Kai and me? Well we met more and more after this, getting to know each other better. And after years of dating and being a couple we finally got married, had children and a wonderful life together.

* * *

 **Well that ending wasn't so good. Anyway hope you still enjoyed it and please leave a review, favourite or follow. ; )**


End file.
